


Dinner and a Show

by aliquantus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliquantus/pseuds/aliquantus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan tries to wine and dine someone, but doesn't really end up eating out. It takes a taunting to spin him into gear. But when he does, he gets what he really wanted all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner and a Show

**Author's Note:**

> Just to note, I know that trolls reproduce through incestuous slurry. Please just... ignore those preconceptions.  
> For reasons.  
> Enjoy!

You weren't sure whether he'd invited you over for more than just a light meal and a chat, but things weren't really playing out to his favour. Eridan Ampora was wicked, and had probably downed more lusus than you could imagine, but when it comes to romance... he is about as subtle as an Imperial Drone. And while his eagerness is a little endearing, ultimately you're finding yourself bored of his constant lack of substance. Why wouldn't he fight for you like he duels with his prey?

For the moment, at least, you indulge him, sampling the fine cuisine only a highblood like himself could truly provide. You chew slowly, and don't say much. He, on the other hand, is equally as focused on his food as he is on you, his eyes glancing from the plate to you, back and forth, darting, searching your eyes, and attempting to read the situation. He swallows, and smiles at you, fanged teeth gleaming. "It's wonderful you could join me on such short notice," he begins, and you can already feel your heart descending three floors lower than it already was. He pauses for a moment, studying your face, a slight hesitancy creeping into his voice. "I very much appreciate the... the, uh... company, and..." It's almost pitiable how spineless he can be. Nervously, he reaches for his glass on the table, taking a sip.

Your lips twitch, and pull into a grimace. Pushing back from the table, you rise. You give a deep sigh. "Maybe I should just go and see Sollux instead," you say, bluntly. There is a crash of cutlery, and Eridan almost chokes on his drink. The sudden spark of rage in his eyes invigorates you further. "It's been awhile since he and I were last... together," you continue. His fanged teeth begin grinding against one another, and you note his hand curling into fist. But he doesn't make a move yet. His eyes search yours for a flicker of hope, something to show that you're not serious.

But you turn on your heel and start moving for the exit out of his hive. And in an instant he closes the distance between you two. He's at your back and you freeze. He growls angrily. You can feel his breath and the low guttural sound infiltrates your ears and courses through your body. You shudder.

This is new.

"You actually want to associate with that lowblood wannabe hacker?" he angrily protests. His hand slowly slides to grip your shoulder. "He isn't even worth your time!" You slap his hand off and whirl around, glaring, piercing his eyes with your own. He hesitates a moment, fear creeping across his face for a moment.

You punctuated each word with icy coolness. "What are you going to do about it?"

His face hardens, and suddenly he seems two times as intimidating as before. The spark dances across his eyes again. A challenge.

Quickly, he slams shut the door, and whirls around to face you. "I'm not letting you go. You can't see him." He hammers each point home with a poke of his finger against your chest. His gills are flared like his temper, and for once you're actually feeling that fear you so desperately craved from him. But you manage one more rebellious statement, adrenaline pumping through you as you feel a flight or fight response building.

"Make me."

And suddenly you're on the table. Your chest heaves with the heavy breaths you take to recover the wind that has been knocked out of you from his pounce. Eridan all at once tackled you straight onto the modest display he had constructed sending food and forks alike up into the air around you. He pins you down, baring his teeth in fury.

You feel them softly sink into the nape of your neck, as he sucks your rich, coloured blood to the surface. The sharpness of his fangs penetrates the surface ever so slightly leaving a small bubble of blood behind. He growls into your skin, grip tightening around you. Withdrawing, he studies the mark left behind, assessing it. "Mine," he hisses. You blink, surprised by his unusual forwardness and drive. If your hands were freer, they would have instantly moved to touch the soft skin. That, or start dealing with the heat building below you.

Eridan presses deeper into you, leaving rough kisses around your neck and any exposed skin he can find. You can feel his tentacock throbbing between the thin sheets of fabric keeping them from each other. And you know he can feel the soft heat growing underneath too. Holding you down with one hand, his other trails along your skin, lightly clawing his way around your body. "Forget that lowblooded loser," he says, "you're with me now, bitch." His biting tone on that last word cuts deep into you. You pull him a little tighter with your legs.

He grabs a hold of one of your breasts as he releases his hold on your arms. "Don't move," he hisses, daring you with his eyes to go against him. Slowly he starts kneading you, fabric slowly rubbing against you underneath his hands. Every time one of his rings trails across the nipple, you exhale. Soon your tongue hangs loosely outside your mouth, panting and letting your hips rise and grind up against him. His grin is filled with malice as his other hand leads down to release his shaft from underneath his pants.

You hear the zipper slide down, but feel the dick flop down onto your underwear, heavy and eager. Your head bends to look down but instantly his other hand is at your throat, tilting your head back up. You whimper a little, both in surprise at his force and for having lost those rings against your chest.

"I said, don't move, bitch." He holds your head in place as you are left to only feel as he slowly starts grinding against you once more, spreading what wetness has seeped through your clothes over his thick tentacle. "Are you going to keep your head there like a good landdweller now?" he asks, almost mockingly. You manage a soft "uh-huh" in reply, and his hand slides down, making sure to circle the mark he left before. You feel the tip of his cock twisting away to rest at the seam of your panties, as he slowly starts to slide beneath them.

He smiles as he pushes his weight against you, reminding you of just how surprisingly heavy and strong he is. "If you were really thinking of going after that trash Sol, you don't deserve to look," he begins, sliding deeper and coiling underneath your underwear, "and you certainly don't deserve to be undressed." His dick manages to slide up against your now dripping slit, and teases up and down the length, before sliding deep within you. Your hands grip the edge of the table tighter, claws digging into the wood. You tense more the deeper it goes.

His hand has reached your chest once more, though Eridan slides further down, and slips underneath your shirt. He flicks a little at the tip of your breast, grinning those sharp teeth once more as his tentacock slowly pumps in and out below your underwear, pulling the fabric tight against your ass. "I'm glad you still think I'm enjoyable." He scoffs a little, pressing heavy against you, bringing his mouth to your ear. He whispers softly, "Your cunt feels wonderful, slut." God, when did he start talking like that, you think to yourself, quivering under his grip. Two of his fingers begin to pinch the tip between his rings again, and you try and hold back but feel a moan escape you. You blush softly, but are sure to stand still to his ministrations. Like he told you to.

Shifting your panties fully to the side with his free hand, Eridan Ampora deeply pushes into you, filling you up with his thick tentabulge. He begins actually thrusting now, rather than just teasing you with his prehensile flexibility. Panting with each thrust, a low guttural moan of satisfaction seems to come from his chest, vibrating against you. "You've been a pretty good little bitch for me," he says, in between exhales, as his pace speeds up. "But I want to make sure you don't have any second thoughts about that other fucking asshole, alright?" With his hand still against your chest, the other strokes against your face and you shiver slightly at the cool touch. When did your face get so hot? "Yes, how about I fill you up like a good little pail? You can have my spawn deep inside you, and stay with me forever." You feel like those words could probably just get you to climax right now on the spot.

His pace seems to pick up as he leverages you against him with his hand pulling you into him by the shoulder. Both of his hands sink their claws into your flesh ever so slightly as your own panting climbs higher. Eridan starts really thrusting deep now, and you feel his throbbing shaft twisting and turning deep inside you, before finally he lets out a deep, angry roar and buries himself to his hilt, fluids bursting out to settle deep in your body. The first rush of his fluid, knowing that he will make it stay inside you, sends you into a shuddering orgasm of your own, and although he said to not move you can't help but tighten the grip your legs have on him. That malicious grin springs to life on his face again, pleased that you too want to keep his seed deep within.

Soon after the torrent of troll cum subsides inside you and your breath is caught, you release your legs around him, weak after that intense session of fucking. But he doesn't seem to withdraw like you expect, and your expression turns to one of confusion.

"I said I wanted my spawn deep inside you. I'm not going to pull out for a while yet." He licks softly, making his way up to nibble your ear slightly. "I'm going again very soon. I want to make sure." With that his arms scoop around you and lift you up, his still hard dick deep inside your pussy. You blink in shock. His face loses an edge for a moment, almost considering what he wants to say next. He opens his mouth, before closing it again. But finally he finds the words he wants to say.

"Better than Sollux, right?"

"Who the fuck is Sollux?" you ask, giggling and hugging him close, slowing grinding into his thick tentacock.


End file.
